The Gentle Giant
by Figure101
Summary: All Broly knew was fighting. With new things he's never seen before Broly doesn't know how to react. Hopefully, all of this will end his pain, and possibly, make new friends along the way. *Side Note* Support CTiahao on the amazing art.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A Giant's Curiosity**

* * *

Amazing, I thought. There were many amazing things I've seen in such a short time. I was stuck on that planet with my friend Baa and my father Paragus for so long I didn't know anything else. But now it's different, there are so many new things. I didn't know whether to trust anything around me though.

Father always said that no one other than him is a bad person. Especially a man named King Vegeta. But I never really like to listen to father, since he made Baa hate me. Plus a new friend I found, Chilai, has been kind to me showing these new things.

The weird surroundings, cave-like walls but harder and clean. The dark space that surrounded us where we stayed inside these walls. They were lit up like the blasts me and father use for combat. Food, that tasted good and different. Chilai gave me what she called water, I didn't take it at first but her kindness changed my mind. It had a refreshing taste with it. It helped me talk and made my mouth feel soft.

I looked out of a clear shiny wall seeing the dark space again. I saw something come into view which looked like a big ball, green and blue. The ball grew larger and larger as I felt us getting closer to it. "Broly!" I turned away from the shiny wall and towards my father. "Come on son, I can't have you spacing out on me right now. Or am I going to have to use this again?"

My father brought out the scary object again, he called it a remote. It hurt whenever he would press the button on it. I didn't want that pain again so I responded quickly. "Yes, father." I'm stronger than father, I thought. But I wouldn't dare to hurt him. He helped me grow strong and fed me. My father was growing old, he wore some clothing that stuck to his skin, and what he called 'saiyan armour'.

* * *

I followed father on the hard floors with my friend Chilai staying behind the hard walls. The second we got out of the walls I felt a fresh feeling. The air here was cold and gave me goosebumps. The sky was clear with white floating things. The white clouds also seemed to cover the whole land, it felt soft to my feet when I walked on it. A lot of men came from behind us and surrounded us. The white and purple person called Frieza guided us through the group of men. I didn't think he was a bad man since my father seemed to respect him. Though I still couldn't help but question why he had a tail, it wasn't like father's brown tail. He also didn't wear clothing, not like me and many of the new people I've met behind these walls.

When we stopped walking I saw two people, they wore clothes that I'd never seen before. One had a green colour to it while the other blue. The green one had white lines going through the middle, with the clothing itself covering almost everything. Though I could still see the standard blue wear I saw most people had behind the walls, including spiky tipped boots. His green clothing also had some pink stuff on his left side, I couldn't understand it at all though. His hair was really spiky too, wonder if we're related? I thought. The man in blue wasn't much different than his friend, though he had orange baggy clothing underneath and less spiky hair.

I wasn't paying attention to their conversation until my father mentioned Vegeta, a wave of sudden anger coursed through me. I didn't like what father did with me and Baa but I still knew whoever this Vegeta was, my father hated. If I could fight him and win, my father might stop using that remote on me. My father stretched out a hand towards the man with green clothing and said "Broly! My son, attack!" This green-clothed man must be Vegeta. I thought.

Using what father taught me through our fighting, I shot towards Vegeta going for a punch. He blocked it, strong. He was dodging my attacks until he hit me back hard. He had a smile on his face while he said. "Not bad, this might be a good warmup!" I had to do better, I thought. I had to make father trust me, to make him stop using that remote on me. I learned quickly and used my anger as a catalyst to my power. I was doing better. I kept up with him as we got into a power struggle. We were both in the air, flying.

It looked like we were equal in power now and my power only shooting higher. Yes! I thought. If this keeps up I'll finally be able to stop that pain. He started to have a golden glow around him. I was suddenly losing the power struggle. Vegeta glared at me with an annoyed expression. "Tch, this is getting annoying." I couldn't resist any longer as he won the power struggle and punched me down to the white ground. It was harder than the other one and felt slippery.

I looked up to Vegeta and noticed him screaming until he exploded with power. I was shocked, he now had golden hair, green eyes and a golden power emanating from him.

I overheard my father amidst my shock, saying something about this being a 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. Father told me stories about this, our race is a race of warriors. Once a Saiyan was born with a lot of power and became the unstoppable 'Legendary Super Saiyan'.

I calmed myself down and tried to retaliate against his hard glare. Flying towards him I went for his head before he caught it without even looking behind himself. I was getting pummeled but I had to push on. I can't lose. I thought. I just can't, I need to win to make my father proud and stop that pain! I brought forth more anger matching his power yet again. But this time I kept on going higher, he is my obstacle I have to push past him.

I was now the one pummeling him, I was winning. He suddenly punched me down with a red glow surrounding him this time. I felt a trickle of sweat on my face. While he flew up the red glow changed him. I flew towards him trying to stop another increase in power when I suddenly was pushed back. His power came out of him as his hair turned red along with his eyes. I had to push on, no doubts. If I wanted to win this I had to get angry. With hesitation, I went over with my battle aura flaring. I threw punch after punch but he dodged all of them with what looked like no effort. I threw one last punch, but he caught it.

The pain came after, he punched me so hard I flew through so many thick walls. Landing on my back in pain I struggled, but I got up anyway. No, I thought. Can't give up here I just have to push on! I saw Vegeta flying towards me and suddenly stopping. Before I could react and gain my composure from that one punch he charged up a red ball of power and shot it towards me. So much more pain came after, he's just too powerful. I was shot threw the hard walls into what felt like water. My world was growing dark and my hatred and anger for this Vegeta just grew and grew. At that point, I couldn't see anymore.

Glimpses of what was happening, but nothing much. I just knew rage and hatred, until I finally came to my senses. It was at the worst time, I felt a lot more powerful than I was before but I felt something even more on the other side. A great powerful beam was shooting towards me and I was scared for my life. I screamed to anyone, anybody just so they could hear my fear and help me. It was like someone listened to my call as a golden light enveloped me. I felt myself fly fast, really fast. Lots of shiny lights surrounded me, round balls of land passed by me, way too fast for my eyes to follow. Everything happened so quickly.

* * *

One second fear was my whole knowing. The next I was kneeling on soft land that was light green and a calm feeling. Grass, I thought. Below that land was brown and soft stuff. It felt like dirt from where I grew up on my much softer. I looked around me and saw life, plants that looked peaceful and beautiful. I saw all around me long brown sticks with green surrounding them. Trees, I thought. Father told me all about them, He didn't say they looked so beautiful though. I felt worried, where am I? I can't feel father, but I also can't feel that scary Vegeta anymore.

Everyone is gone, I thought. I stood up from my kneeling position. I noticed that the trees had blue glowing and floating boxes around them. I didn't understand how but it was beautiful none the less. I heard a sound and turned towards it. It was a blue blob hopping towards me. I didn't get the time to think as it hopped onto me and tickled me by moving around my body. I started laughing. "H-hey! Please don't do that." I said as I grabbed the cute little thing from my back.

I smiled looking onto the strange creature. "You feel icky, and you like to slide on me a lot. I think I'll call you slimy." It seemed to like the name as It happily hopped onto my shoulder resting there. I felt good, in what seemed like a long time I felt a lot of happiness from this place. It felt peaceful and full of life. I think I like it here. I thought. I wonder what I'll find next?

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'd like to thank CTiahao for letting me use the amazing artwork for the cover. Other than that I hope your all having an amazing day, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Giant's New Home**

* * *

I kept looking around the beautiful forest until I saw flowing water. With Slimy on my shoulder, I went over to the steam. Bending down I saw someone, I jumped back in surprise. Is that me? I thought. It must be he had the same hands. Slimy who had fallen off my shoulder hopped on again. With some strength, I got up and went to the stream again. This time I didn't freak out and looked at myself in the water.

I seem to have a lot of scars on my face, must be because of where my dad and I lived. I thought. I also have black hair, eyes and...Slimy on my face. Taking Slimy off my face and placing him back on my shoulder, I looked towards Slimy with a pleading face. "Slimy, please stay on my shoulder. I need a minute to drink my voice feels like it's tired out." Slimy looked like he understood me and started to dance happily on my shoulder.

I chuckled a little before turning my head around and taking some water to drink it. It felt refreshing, like the first time Chilai gave me water. I took some time and cleaned my face, it felt dirty. I don't remember much of what happened but all I do know is that I can't get back to father. I thought worried. Even though if I met him again he would scold me for not destroying Vegeta. When I thought about it the more I realized that this was for the best. It's lonely without my father and my friend Chilai here. But that means father can't punish me. He wouldn't hurt me, hopefully for good.

After finishing up with my face, I stood up ready to explore more of the beautiful forest. Slimy seemed to stopped dancing and looking towards somewhere. I looked in the direction where his gaze was, I stopped. Beautiful, I thought. It looks like so many of those walls combined to make big metal-like trees. There were also a lot of those clear walls too, they were shaped like my beams. But the best thing about this sight was how lit up it was, it was like I was watching my fights with father. But this light wasn't destructive, it was peaceful. It was even better because of the cold night.

Slimy bouncing on me caught my attention. He looked excited. "You want to go there Slimy?" I asked excited myself. I was really hungry right now, who knows what this place might have! He looked at me with what seemed like a nod. I smiled back at him. "Alright Slimy, let's go!" I took off running through the forest, I saw so many things pass by me. More of those trees and floating blue boxes, plus a huge crater with something purple in it. What? I thought as I stopped abruptly. Something purple in a crater? Was there a fight here?

* * *

Slimy was shivering, he was scared. I placed my hand over him to pet him. "It's okay Slimy, you don't have to be scared." I wasn't doing any better, I didn't want to fight right now. Slimy had calmed down, while I took the liberty to walk forward into the crater. The purple blur I saw while running to the lights was a girl. She looked fine other than a few scratches. Whew, I thought. It's only a girl in a crater, nothing that would try to fight me.

I slid down to the middle of the crater and took the girl into my arms. She seemed pretty small and frail. She wore some purple and white loose clothing that seemed to light up in some places. Her hair was purple too and seemed wild like Chilai's hair only just a little longer.

She coughed a little bit but seemed to be peaceful. I guess I can't run with her in my hands. I thought. I gotta take it slow while we head out to the lights. I flew out of the crater and landed on the grass. Slimy hopped off my shoulder and onto the purple-haired girl's head. I laughed a little when she squirmed at the touch of Slimy. "Slimy she's hurt, let's let her rest okay?" Slimy grunted but complied and went on my shoulder again. "Aw, don't worry Slimy, I bet she'll have some fun with you after she's awake." He seemed to like that idea and urged me to continue forward.

Considering his request, I went towards the lights again but much slower because of the girl in my hands. It let me admire the beauty of the forest with the night sky. Though the sky itself seemed to have fewer stars than normal. Weird, I thought. Usually, you can see all the stars. Dad and I would usually sleep in caves but at times we slept outside of the caves. Once dad was asleep I would gaze into the sky to see light, I called them stars for how they lit up the sky. I wouldn't get much sleep on those nights but it was the best nights, I wouldn't take them back for a second. The gentle air and beautiful night sky were rare back then with my father, I cherished it. But now It seems like I would be able to see this sky every day, only with fewer stars.

We were getting closer to the bright lights when a girl came running towards us. She had a lot of pink on her and her clothes looked fluffy like Baa's fur. Her hair was also pink with her eyes speaking the same colour. Her face spoke of curiosity and panic. "H-hello t-there s-sir." She stopped in front of us taking some needed air. What could she want with me? I thought. Hopefully, it's not a fight. I rose my power a bit just in case.

The pink-haired girl regained her composure and asked. "Sorry to interrupt but did you see a meteor hit somewhere over in the forest? You were there right?" I answered with a relaxed sigh. "No, didn't see a 'meteor' I just saw a crater with this girl in it."

She looked towards my arms and had a little shock on her face. "Is she hurt? If so I'm a nurse in training I can heal her!" She said with some sort of pride towards it, but whats a nurse? Pushing that question out of mind I nodded with a no. "Not that badly, She'll be fine but I found her in a crator," She looked relieved at that answer. "Do you know her?" The pink-haired girl said with curiosity. "No, no I don't," She looked surprised for a second before responding. "O-h I'm so clumsy, I didn't even ask for your name." She said with embarrassment. "It's Broly and the little guy on my shoulder is Slimy." I introduced while slimy cooed in approval.

"Whoa! You tamed a monster, Bro-Bru-Bre. Darn, it's too hard to say, can I call you Broccoli?" I nodded with approval. "That's ok, Broccoli sounds tasty, anyway. What's your name?" I said not thinking about what she said about a monster. "It's Compa! Nurse in training at your service!" Compa said with enthusiasm.

"Speaking of a nurse in training that girl you said that looks fine?" I nodded as she continued. "She might have something broken if she fell from the sky since you did say you found her at some crator." She explained. I looked down at the purple-haired girl and thought that it might be good to treat her. "Do you know how to help her? I don't know what a 'nurse' is but hopefully, you can help." I said with understanding.

Compa started walking away from me while saying. "Don't worry Broccoli! Finding me was the best thing that could have happened! Just follow me to my apartment I'll patch her up there." She said while waving at me to follow her.

* * *

I started to follow after her and took in the sights around me. It was beautiful, the lights were brighter than they were before. So many people walked around us, so many lights danced on the walls too. The Metal trees seemed tall from here too. There were also ships, only they were little and moving much slower than the ship I was on. I continued to look in awe at the sights around me when I took in the scent of food. I looked over towards Compa. "Compa? I feel a little hungry, could we stop for a snack?" Compa looked back towards me and said with reassurance. "Don't worry big guy I got plenty of food back home, plus we have to help that girl in your arms before that."

Whatever she has will be better than what my father and I ate back home. It wasn't the best but it tasted good at the time, after what Chilai gave me though I don't think I could go back to that. I sighed and didn't argue, but the smell was still enticing. "Alright, how much longer until we get there?" I said as I wanted to eat badly, the sights could only distract me for so long. "Don't worry Broccoli, we've just arrived!" Compa said as she pointed to one of the walls with light. "Oh, so we go inside there? What is that called anyway?"

She turned around with a confused expression. "Well, it's just a building that's all, more specifically It's my apartment. Are you new here? You look like a child seeing the world for the first time Broccoli." I turned my head around, silent as I remembered my father and Chilai again. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. But let's get her inside first." Compa said a soft tone. I turned around. "I can talk about it inside after I've eaten something," I said. "Alright, then let's hurry up! We don't know how serious her condition is!" She said with worry.

I nodded and followed her inside. It was a nice and warm place, I continued and found myself in some sort of metal box. Slimy and I were startled at first, we felt like were flying but soon calmed down when nothing else happened.

* * *

We exited the metal box and went over to a door, "Alright Broccoli, come on in!" Compa said as she guided me inside her home. I barely fit inside the place but managed somehow. "Alright set her down on my bed over here." She said as she pointed to a soft-looking bed. Like her, it was pink, as was her whole room. Wow, I thought. She must love the colour pink. Maybe this purple-haired girl loves purple too, it's not a bad colour but I prefer green.

I nodded at Compa's request and set down the purple-haired girl on the bed. As I waited for something to happen Compa just stood there looking embarrassed for some reason. Slimy who was admiring the sights with me the whole time made a question mark out of his blue body. "Um… Broccoli, I can't fix her up without taking off her clothes. Could you go to the other room for a second?" She said with embarrassment in her voice.

Doing what Compa said I nodded as I headed out to the next room. It smells nice here, I thought. Must be some food nearby, I'll wait though. I don't know how to make good food. As I waited I took Slimy from my shoulder and let him down on the table. "Slimy do you eat?" I questioned. Slimy made a negative sound in response. "You don't eat? That's funny Slimy, though I guess that means more food for me!" I said excitedly. Slimy didn't know how to respond to that so he just jumped in excitement. "Ok, I've got her patched up, she'll be fine now."

Compa said as she walked in. I turned around with drool on my face. "That means I get to eat now right?" I said with desperation. She popped a smile towards me. "Yepi, I don't know how to cook well but I've got something even better!" I sent a questioning gaze towards her. "Don't worry it tastes good, trust me." She said as she went over to a small metal box and opened it. She took out some weird little box with yellow stuff that bounced like Slimy. Slimy himself started sweating bullets. "Oh don't worry Slimy it's not made from you, its just pudding and it's good!" Compa said reassuring Slimy.

With a quick hand, I took the little box in Compa's hand and opened it smelling the substance. "Whoa, your pretty quick Broccoli! I bet you're strong too with that big body of yours." With hungry eyes, I quickly devoured the so-called pudding. The taste was amazing, it was even better than the chocolate Chilai gave him on her ship! I gestured for some more. "M-more? Alright, Broccoli I got plenty so eat up!" Compa said as she handed me a whole stack of pudding.

It didn't take long as I ate it all up, I felt satisfied for some reason, even though I could eat a lot more. She looked concerned sweating a little. "It makes sense someone with your size would eat a lot, but you must have been hungry to eat so quickly." I nodded while throwing the little boxes in Slimy's direction. Slimy said he couldn't eat but what he did was crazy. He ate up the little boxes and let out a burp right after. Compa was wide-eyed while I laughed at the Slimy. "So you do eat! I'll make sure to hand you the bones of the meat I've eaten next time Slimy."

Compa gained her composure after such a sight. "Okie Dokie, I think we should get some sleep. Our purple-haired friend might wake up and tell us about her tomorrow."

She said while having a tired expression. "I'm not sure where you and Slimy would sleep though," She said while putting on a thinking face. "Oh, I got one of those futons, they're like beds but on the floor. Hope its not too much trouble to sleep on the floor Broccoli." She said with pity on her face. I waved her pity out of the way. "It's fine, Slimy and I can sleep on the floor, I don't have a problem with it," I said with a yawn. "Ok Broccoli, here I'll set it up for you where that girl is sleeping and I'll be sleeping to the bed next to her's." Compa explained.

I nodded with sleepy eyes as I followed her to the other room. She set up the 'futons' as she called them and set them down on the floor. "Alright, I'll go get ready to sleep you can go ahead and do that too. I suggest a bath, the bathrooms on the right of the kitchen." She said with her fingers covering her nose. I took a sniff of myself and quickly went to the 'bathroom' to take a bath.

After cleaning myself, I came out of the weird room that smelt like flowers when I was in there. Slimy came out of the kitchen with Compa already sleeping in her bed. As I got my clothes together I went over to my futon. As I lay down on the futon, Slimy went on my head to rest.

My futon was right next to a clear wall with the night sky in view. Also, it was next to the purple-haired girl's bed while Compa was to the right of said girl. I turned around taking in the sights memorized by the night sky. It's been a long day I should get some rest, I thought. Hope you sleep well, father. With that in mind, I drifted off until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading if you've gotten this far! I'd like to say that my next chapter will be a lot longer than these two so I hope for anyone enjoying this to look forward to that. But that aside I hope you all have an amazing day, peace!**


End file.
